What Happens When the Cullen Move to a New Town
by Ligero
Summary: The Cullen left Forks after some year. They went to another rainy town named Spoons. But what will happen when all the Cullens yes, even Nessie attend school? Rated t to be safe, first time writing, please review.
1. The First Day of School

**What Happens When the Cullens Move to a New Town  
**

**First Day of School at Spoons High School**

"Bellaaa, I've already picked out your outifit, it's on your bed! Didn't you see it?" Alice cried when she saw that Bella was wearing a black sweater over a causual t-shirt.

"Oh...sorry I didn't see it," Bella said winking to Edward.

"It's okay! Just go change, it won't take long. A good first impression is very important." Alice grinned sweetly.

"But..but, we're going to be late soon. Now being late won't make a good first impression, right?"

"Auntie Alice, let's go! I don't want to be late on the actual first day of school for me." Renesmee (who now looks like a sixteen-years-old) pulled on Alice's sleeve.

All seven of them got into Emmett's new fire-red BMW, adn inno time they arrived at the school. It was nothing like Forks High. The school was alot larger, and one building rather than many. As they walked into the light-coloured building, students and even few teachers began to stare.

_Renesmee's POV_

"Daddy, why are they staring at us like this? It's freaking me out," I said in a low-wisper. Even though when I'm in the public I get a few stares here and there but nothing like this. One dirty-blonde haired boy was staring at me extremely weirdly.

"Don't worry, Nessie. They just find us attractive and different," My daddy said with a worried and furious face. My mommy noticed that too.

_Edward's POV_

I want to kill him! How does he dare to think about my daughter like that!

"Dear, are you okay?" Bella asked when she saw my face.

"Don't worry, love. It's just that some guy's wrong thoughts," I answered hoping not to worry her.

_Jacky's (the Blonde boy) POV_

OH MY GOD! That girl is just HOT! Her large brown eyes , perfectly straight nose, and peachy-pink full lips are just perfect. Even her dark-brown hair curls in the most perfect way. I'm so dumping Andrea for her. The other three girls are hot too, but not as much as her. I got to find out what's her name.

_ Alice's POV_

Too bad I only have one class with Jasper. Oh well, atleast I have all the other classes with Nessie. This will be fun, teaching her about high shcool. We walked into the almost-full classroom. Everyone stared at us as we walked to the two empty desks at the back.

"Today, we will be studying frog in chemistry!" The young teacher said staring at Renesmee or me. I have a feeling that he's falling for one of us.

"Come to the front desk to get a sheet," he said again still staring.

As I was getting a sheet, I heard him mumumbering in a too low voice for humans to hear,"She's so cute, but is she to young for me? Does she think I'm hot? I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I hope she's single, wow her short sikey hair is gorgeous. I WANT HER..to see her....."

It was gross, I wish I was a human so I couldn't hear his mumbling. I feel sorry for Edward, he has to bear with listening to thought all day and night.

_ Rosalie's POV_

The first day of school again, boys staring at me again.. Oh, how much I enjoy the first day of school.

"Um..so..do you have a...um...a...boyfriend?" A boy asked me.

I ignored him.

"Hello?" The same boy asked as he waved his hand infront of my eyes. I was getting really irritated. Bella who had just came in sat behind the annoying boy.

"Is your sister okay?" The boy asked her. Obiously he had seen us walking in the school togetgher.

"Um..Yeah, she's just shy?" Bella replied looking at me. I laughed. The boy turned to talk to Bella.

"My name's John, what's yours?"

Bella replied, looking uncomfortable, "I'm Bella Cullen." Just then, the bell rang and the teacher started talking.

_Edward's POV_

Why do I have to sit beside that pervert? I can hear every single thoughts that he's having! I WANT TO KILL HIM. What's also distubing is all the other girls who has gross thought about me. Emmett smirked when he saw my expression. I just want it to be lunch..ARGG.

_Jakcy's POV_

Why is that Edward guy staring at me like this? I hope that hot girl isns't anythin like him. YES, only ten minutes until lunch, when I can finally talk to that cute girl. Yes, yes yes!!

_Emmett's POV_

School's boringg! I can't believe that teacher likes me, she was staring at me the WHOLE time. It's so scary, she's like what? Fourty? Fifty? Ugg, I hope Rose doesn't find out about this, she will be so pissed. I wonder how is Edward doing, HAHA.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I know this has quite a bit of spelling errors as well as grammar. But bare with me, this is my first time writing (besides for school), I'm only 13 and English isn't my first language. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy what I wrote so far, I will update soon with the next chapter. Please review it. XD**_  
_


	2. More Vampires?

**2. More Vampires?**

_Bella's POV_

It's finally lunch! I sure miss Edward and Renesme.

"I met some new friends! They're really nice! Can I go to one of my friend's house after school? We're gonna play DDR!!" Renesme said excited as the rest of us found a table in the back.

"Who's your new friends?" Edward asked with a disapproving tone.

"Sammie, Miller and Diana!"

"Miller? Is he a boy?" Edward asked again sternly.

"Yes, so? What's wrong with guy friend?" Renesme said.

"Edward, don't be so strict on her. She's half human after all." I said as I dumped my lunch into the garbage.

"So mommy, can I go to Sammie's house to play DDR?"

I was about to say yes when Edward declared,"No, abousulutely not!"

"EDWARD! She's a kid and human, what's wrong with her hanging out with friend? I say yes." Rosalie argued.

"Daddy, please? I promise I will be careful around them," Renesme pleaded.

"Fine..but be really careful. Don't use your superhuman abilities infront of them, and becareful not to eat them." Edward finally responded.

_Rosalie's POV_

Ugg..Edward can be so strict sometimes. I feel so sorry for Nessie. I'm going to lecture Edward on parenting after we get homel.

"Hi…what's your name?" A blonde boy that had sat himself beside Nessie asked her. Then Edward shot him a evil glare.

"Edward…," I heard Bella wispered in a low-voice.

"Renesme, but I prefer Nessie or Carlie," She said uncomfortably.

"Hi, Nessie! I'm Jacky, what do you have after lunch?" That human boy asked.

"I have english..I think." Nessie replied looking more comfortable.

"Oh GOOD! I have english too! Let's sit together!"

"Okay." She replied.

" HURRY UP! Let's go play ball!" That Jacky's friend yelled across the cafeteria.

"Um..I guess I will see you during english!" Jacky said running to his friend.

"Okay, bye!"

_Jasper's POV_

Renesme's cheerfulness, Rosalies annoyness probably because of Edward, Edward's furiousness, and Alice's plain happiness. Suddenly, her mood changed. Alice suddenly looked really worried and concerned.

"When are they coming? Are they vegetarians?" Edward asked, after reading Alice's thoughts.

"In just two or three days, and I'm not really sure."

"What or who is coming?" Emmett asked.

"More vampires."

"Auntie Alice, are you sure?" Renesme asked really scared.

"Yes," Aliced wispered.

"How many?" I asked.

"I'm not postive, but probably two or three."

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked with the same expression as Renesme.

"Nothing, hopefully. But if they're unfriendly, we will have no choice. Don't worry, nothing will happen love." Edward said trying to calm Bella down.

"You mean to fight them?" Emmett asked excited.

"I think we should get to class now, we will have to speak with Carlisle about this." Alice said as she walked to her class.

_Bella's POV_

I hope the vampires change their mind about coming to Spoons. I really don't want another fight. If they have to come I hope there're vegetarians and friendly.

"Ms. Cullen, what's the answer to question four?" The math teacher asked me after seeing me absent-minded.

"Triangle," I replied confidently. Afterall, I'm a vampire, I can think and listen at the same time.

John was staring at me again, but I was too focused on the new vampires to pay attention. I hope everyone will be fine after all this. Edward said that they had been in this town fifty or so years ago. Like in Forks, there's werewolfs here too. They had made the same treaty with them. I wonder how the werewolfs are going to react to the new vampires.

"Bella!"Emmett who's sitting infront of me wispered.

"Yeah?"

"We're all going hunting today, to prepare for the other vampires."

"Everyone?" I asked, since the whole coven never go hunting togerther.

"Yup, we're going to go to Mount. Aveles, it's only a hour away. There's too many bears there, so there's rarely any humans.! Edward and I are going to have a contest to see who can finish the most bears."

"How can you guys think about thing like that when there's could be danger?"

"We're guys, not girls!" Emmett said laughing loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Emmett, what's 19x divided by two plus ten?" The teacher asked clearly expecting him to not know the answer.

"871," Emmett answered without hesitating, grinning at me.

_Renesme's POV_

This sucks. It's all the other vampires fault. I can't go to Sammie's house after school because we're going hunting. I don't even like where we are going. I don't like black bears. I like fox and goose blood the best. But there's only elks, bears, and mountain lion in that mountain. I miss Jacob so much, but he wrote a letter to me saying that he's coming to live here with his cousins, the other werewolfs. I'm so happy for that! He's arriving in a few days. I haven't told my father yet, because he's going to be mad. He doesn't really like Jacob.

_Esme's POV_

"How was your day today?" I asked my family after they came back from school, "Nessie, how was you first day of school? Was it fun?"

"It's okay, but.." Nessie started talking when Edward interruppted her.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He's still at the hospital, but I think he's coming back in just a few minutes. Edward, is anything wrong?" I asked worried because of Edward's tone of voice.

"There's going to another coven of vampires coming in two or three days, we need to go hunting right now." He said as Carlisle came in.

"Another coven of vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I saw them in my vision," Alice confirmed, "Two or three vampires, coming in two or three days. Emmett and I thought that we should go hunting to prepare if they're not friendly."

"Okay, then let's go. But remember when they do come don't see them as enermies see them as friends until they prove otherwise."


End file.
